


Secrets Through Emails

by That_Nerd_Charlie, WitchipediaAus



Series: Jasphie [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Found Family, M/M, Pen Pals, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Nerd_Charlie/pseuds/That_Nerd_Charlie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchipediaAus/pseuds/WitchipediaAus
Summary: To: ReaderViewAvailable@mac.comFrom: angelincarnate3.30@gmail.com





	1. Pen Pal Program - Ophie

**To:** <ReaderViewAvailable@mac.com>

**From:** <angelincarnate3.30@gmail.com>

**Subject:** Pen Pal Program

Dear Whoever You Are,

Hello? I don’t know how to start things like this. Is there a correct way to begin?

I suppose an introduction would be best. I’m Stephan Jones. Everyone I know calls me Ophie. I have synesthesia. My two closest friends are Noah and Ava.

I don’t spend a lot of time at my house. I like staying in the old part of town that has a lot of shops most of the time, if I’m not with Noah or Ava.

My high school is small. I’ve known all the kids for most of my life. Cata and Vige used to be my friends too, but I don’t know if they count anymore.

Um... I don’t know what else to write...

What’s your name? Why did you enter the program? Anything interesting going on over where you are?

Well, thanks for reading, anyway.

Signed,

Ophie


	2. Pen Pal Program - Jason

**To:** <angelincarnate3.30@gmail.com> 

 **From:** <ReaderViewAvailable@mac.com>

 **Subject:** Re: Pen Pal Program

 

Dear Stephen Ophie Jones,

 

I suppose an introduction would be and is the start of any conversation, whether it be verbal or via email! Most conversations, however, are not planned. Therefore no correct or incorrect way to start one. Now I suppose it is my turn.

 

My full name is Jason Nicolas Ian Mateo Rodriguez, most people call me Jason. I have a few close friends including Jazz Bakishi, Amber Evergreen, Bruce O'Neil, and my identical twin sister Alex. Well, her full name is Alexandra Maria Sofia Valentine Rodriguez, but that is beside the point. I spend most of my time about and around town as well, mostly in library and bookshops. I do not have a home that I can call mine. It burned down years ago so I live with friends.

 

My high school is big. Much too big if you ask me. My sister easily became a bully, defending me and picking on the kids that chose to knock the heavy stack of books out of my arms. Without parental guidance, we both lacked something. I lacked social skills and she lacked restraint, getting into fights. Our school is underfunded, the education poor and the staff worse. But I make do. I have multiple jobs, such as tutoring and as a librarian. We make ends meet.

 

I don't mean to scare you.

 

My sister signed me up without my permission (As most siblings do) and told me I needed more contact. In return, I told her she needed less contact. If you know what I mean. I hope to hear back soon.

 

From my laptop to yours,

this is Jason Rodriguez,

Signing off.


	3. Pen Pal Program - Ophie

**To:**   <ReaderViewAvailable@mac.com>

**From:**  <angelincarnate3.30@gmail.com>

**Subject:** Re: Pen Pal Program

Dear Jason,

That’s quite the name. Though, I suppose it would come in handy when dealing with the Fae. Did you know that’s why we have middle names? I think it’s funny that a fear so simple can change an entire society.

My school is underfunded too, but maybe that’s just a small-town thing. Everything always seems so run down here. I’m just glad no one can be bothered to bully each other here, unlike everywhere else.

I don’t usually mention them, but I have a sibling too. Your sister reminds me a lot of them.

And you’ll have to do worse than that to scare me.

I’m glad to know I’m not the only one. Noah forced me to do this, claiming I ‘needed more friends.’ I don’t know what the point is in contacting people outside of the town, but I’ll do whatever keeps him off my back.

That said, you and your sister seem close. I... wish my sibling and I could have had the chance to be the same.

I’m sorry if this is too personal, but do you not have a family to live with? I understand having less-than-great parents and relatives, so you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.

Signed,

Ophie


	4. Pen Pal Program - Jason

**To:** <angelincarnate3.30@gmail.com> 

 **From:** <ReaderViewAvailiable>

 

 

Dear Ophie,

 

I too believe in the power of names. So did my father, thus giving me many. Upon introductions he found it important to list both me and my sister's full names, thus leaving us vulnerable to relationships. If you know someone's names, you know them. But I find that the power of a name gets lost the more you say it.

 

Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort.

 

Run down sounds nice. I love buildings that once were full of life and love, but are left with nothing but peeling paint and still dust dancing in the air. Oh, the places I would go with my camera. The memories I could capture in the black room, developing proof of spirits caught on tape.

 

And yes, as much as me and my twin fight, she is my best friend, my other half. We share everything from secrets to problems. Your sibling sounds nice. Your parents, however, do not.

 

And family... Is complicated for the Rodrequiz Clan. I have a sister and a father. I have a mother if you'd consider her one, but I do not. My Father was an amazing man. He was a teacher, a poet, a dream. He has a twin sister too, who married a nice man and had twins. I have yet to meet them but I see some genes run in the family! Jacob William Rodrequiz was and is the man I aspire to be. When I was six, the cancer he had been struggling with came back. it won.

There is nothing to say about my mother other than she is a bitch. She never loved my father. She never married him, even though he wanted her. The second we came into her life she left ours, promising to come back but of course, never did. I do not know her. I do not wish to know her.

Alex is my family. She fights too much, can't recognize her feelings for a boy, and is a total asshole. But she is my family and I'd do about anything and everything for her.

 

We both lived in our childhood house for a few years prior to being fatherless, until it burnt down. At that time we found ourselves in the woods by a local town for a few months, until Alex picked a fight with an older girl named Jazz. jazz fought back. 

As I pried Alex off of her and patched her up the best I could, I noticed another girl doing the same for Jazz. Her name was Amber. Amber and I became quick friends, Jazz, and Alex following, them becoming best friends as well. I explained our situation through tears that were shared and she invited us to live with her.

Jazz was an orphan like us, but she had lost her parents years ago, years before memory could form. It was a week before her parents could not handle four children, and we all ran away together. Until we met Bruce.

Bruce is a special case. His parents work out of town, leaving him alone in a big house. Much too big for one child. After graciously allowing us to stay with him, it happened.

There was a moment. There was no way of telling when it would happen or how. But we became a family. We started to rely on each other and depend on each other's talents. We all became a functioning family, like each lion and paladin of Voltron.

 

Well, I now realize how much space I have taken up and figured two or three references in is a good place to stop. Tell me about you Stephen Ophie Jones.

 

From my computer to yours,

This is Jason Rodrequiz,

Signing off.


	5. Pen Pal Program - Ophie

**To:**  <ReaderViewAvailable@mac.com>

**From:** <angelincarnate3.30@gmail.com>

**Subject:** Re: Pen Pal Program

Dear Jason,

You don’t have to call me by my full name each time, you know?

I do agree, though. The more a name is repeated, the less power it holds over you. Unfortunately, the Fae wouldn’t agree, would they?

Run down is fine, but not if you’re living in it. I suppose that’s the only good part about my family, having enough money to live in the higher-class part of town. Too bad it’s too far away from town for any reasonable person to go down more than needed.

You’d be right about my parents. They’re extremely strict, and not in a protective way. I’m just glad they don’t force me to go to church, now that I can take care of myself for a couple hours.

I hope, for your sake, that your cousins aren’t total assholes like mine are.

I’m jealous, though. You have a family that you’re proud to call yours. I can’t even think about imagining that anymore.

There isn’t much to say about me. I have limited friends, as I’ve said, my family sucks, I have synesthesia, and my parents consider everything about me ‘wrong’ or ‘broken’.

I do have a job. I forgot to mention it. There’s an auto-shop owned by one of my classmate’s dad. He doesn’t rat me out for doing things I’m not supposed to do, and he pays me pretty well seeing as I’m the only employee who hasn’t run off yet. Even his own kid abandoned shop, apparently.

He’s probably the closest thing to a ‘parent’ I’ve ever had.

I don’t know why, maybe it’s because I believe in the same kind of ‘equal exchange’ that the Fae use, but I think I owe you a story since you told me a lot about yourself, despite not having to.

I don’t want to bore you with it, though. It’s not a very... realistic story, I’ve been told. So, I want to ask you if you want to hear it – read it? - or if there’s something else you’d like to know instead?

Signed,

Ophie


	6. Pen Pal Program - Jason

**To:** <angelincarnate3.30@gmail.com> 

 **From:** <ReaderViewAvailiable>

 

Dear Ophie Jones,

 

I can't help it. I've always been a name person. I like that.

The Fae. 

I've read stories but I want to know more.

Do you ever jump the gun in your mind's eye? Overthink, daydream or wonder about things others mind find odd and weird? I do. Hell, I am right now. 

I want to meet you in real life, for the sole purpose of telling your parents off and sending Jazz over to steal and pawn their valuables. To hear the stories and see the sights.

Nevermind, its a little easy to write through a screen.

Noah, Ava, your sibling, and your boss. A family is a construct of those we find closest to use. Make your own.

 

Equal exchange is very important and is something I too live by. Humans and Fae maybe share some values. 

Another reason Alex wanted me to do this was to talk about my problems as horrible as that sounds. She figured I'd throw a line out and see who bites. Her words, not mine.

A virtual therapist if you will.

 

But yes, I'd like to know everything. As much as you'd tell me that is. Tell me about you. What makes Just Ophie tick?

(Another reference oops!)

 

From my computer to yours,

This is Jason Rodrequiz,

Signing off.

 

 


	7. Pen Pal Program - Ophie

**To:**  <ReaderViewAvailable@mac.com> 

**From:** <angelincarnate3.30@gmail.com> 

**Subject:** Re: Pen Pal Program

 

Dear Jason,

While I’m not entirely opposed to meeting face-to-face, it’s a little early for that, don’t you think?

I overthink a lot, truthfully. So much so that I don’t think I’d survive an encounter with the Fae, especially with how much I know. Too much to think about and too many variables, you know?

You are welcome to talk about your problems, if you want. I can’t guarantee I’ll be any help but I’ve been told even talking about things helps.

I don’t know if the story will tell you much about ‘me’ as a human being, but it is important to me. Close enough, right? 

I can’t even remember where I first heard it, it’s been so long. But here goes:

Angels are not as pure as Humans believe. They fight, bicker, bleed, kill, and destroy, just like everything else in existence.

But this is why the Council exists.

The Council was made up of many Angels – the Seven Archangels and the subsequent ruler Angels.

Adnachiel, Adonael, Aeshma, Amitiel, Anapiel, Anahel, Araqiel, Asroilu, Azrael, Bariel, Baruchiel, Bazazath, Bethor, Camael, Cassiel, Dabriel, Dalquiel, Eiael, Erathaol, Gabriel, Gadriel, Hagith, Haniel, Heman, Iaoth, Iofiel, Machidiel, Ophiel, and many others, all lead by Michael.

Only the Archangels were allowed to choose new members, though that almost never happened. Everyone made sure that what they did was kept secret, and if anyone on the Council was suspected of ‘treason’, the Archangels would deal with it accordingly.

But that’s not important right now.

The focus of this story is Ophiel, the Angel who ruled over Mercury.

Ophiel had grown up with the older Angels, like Michael and Lucifer, back before his Fall. Ophiel knew just about everyone, but they only considered Michael and Raziel – an Angel of Prophesy – friends.

Michael was usually busy, dealing with the needs of the other Angels and keeping track of what was happening on Earth. He never had much time to spare.

Raziel, on the other hand, worked under Ophiel in taking care of Mercury. They spent most of their time wandering around the planet, looking for any signs of life that they could. They never found anything substantial, but it was a good time killer.

Over time, Michael started drifting even farther away from the two, but especially Ophiel. Neither of them knew how to confront it, so they dealt with it the same way they dealt with the rest of their problems: ignored it and hoped for the best.

One day, Michael disappeared. No one knew where he’d gone. Raziel hadn’t seen it coming. No matter how much they searched, they couldn’t find any sign of him.

And so came the next leader of Heaven. They filled the spot that no one thought would ever be empty.

Raziel and Ophiel moved on quietly. Ophiel started watching instead of taking part of discussions in the Council, only commenting when asked. It was then that they realized just how corrupt Heaven truly was.

Raziel didn’t agree with Ophiel’s observations, however. “That’s just how things are here,” She’d say, “there’s nothing corrupt in that.”

Ophiel didn’t try to change her mind and she didn’t try to change theirs either.

In the chaos of trying to adjust to the new leader, Ophiel did research. Angels were immortal. Nothing could kill them. But there were rituals that could affect them.

Ophiel didn’t want to live, not in Heaven with all of the corrupt Angels. What they were doing would be treason, and they refused to let the Archangels stop them.

They only told Raziel, knowing she wouldn’t say anything. She only agreed to help under the conditions that she wouldn’t have to hurt them and that they could stay in touch when it was all said and done.

No one knows what Ophiel did, or what they messed up. If they messed up. After they completed the ritual, their body disappeared, leaving only the iron bloodstains on the floor and the objects used to show that anyone was ever there.

Raziel wouldn’t answer questions. No one could prove that she was involved.

The only thing the Archangels figured out was that the ritual, somehow, with how it was executed, allowed Angels to be killed in a highly specific way.

The catch about the sacrifice in reference to the one who performed it is, they die but before they can die permanently, they are reincarnated as a mortal. That’s why Raziel insisted on staying in touch, her argument supported by the fact that they both knew the Council, no matter what happened, would be angry and would attempt to find Ophiel.

In Ophiel’s case, they were incarnated as a Human, the closest mortal species to where they resided. Unfortunately, that wasn’t terribly far from the Council.

...

That’s where the story ends.

I wonder what happened to them after they died. Do you think the Council found them? 

I’m sorry if I bored you, though. It’s probably not what you were asking for, but it was nice to share. It’s been a long time since I’ve been able to tell someone else.

Signed,

Ophie


	8. Pen Pal Program - Jason

**To:** <angelincarnate3.30@gmail.com> 

 **From:**  <ReaderViewAvailable@mac.com>

 **Subject:**  Re: Pen Pal Program

 

Ophie,

 

Amazing. Absolutely outstanding. I had to show this to my Professor, or my boss as you could say. She said there's more to the story. Now I'm not sure how much of this checks out but I can do my best to clarify with you.

 

Fallen Angels

Humans think of them as Gods, those blessed enough to reach Earth from the heavens and grace us with their presence. Holy. Beautiful. But that's not the truth, is it?

They were banished and exiled. Stripped of their position and power and given the worst of punishments. Living with us.

To the Angels, we were rats. parasites, not even worth the time of day. I guess I can see the truth in that, in one way or another.

Xena. Serephina. Harley. A few names of those who have rebelled against the Council or maybe just quit. What would you do?

I recommend you look her up. Maybe even take one of her courses.

I can give you her personal email, it's HowMuchDoYouKnow@gmail.com

She majored in Physiology, understanding humans. Her name is Lou Valdez.

She claims to be one of them too.

A Fallen Angel that is.

What about you? Do you believe her? She committed a sin and was thrown down from the clouds, forced to live with us. But to them, worst of all she became one of us.

 

That is if you are human. Are you? Are you human Stephen Ophie Jones? Hmm?

 

From my laptop to yours,

this is Jason Rodriguez,

Signing off.

 


	9. Pen Pal Program - Ophie

**To:**  <ReaderViewAvailable@mac.com>  

**From:**  <angelincarnate3.30@gmail.com>  

**Subject:**  Re: Pen Pal Program

Jason,

Angels were never good at considering other species worth their time. Everything and everyone understands that, except Humans, it seems.

If only it was that simple. As far as I’m aware, the Fallen were trapped in Hell for years, though I’m not sure how long. Once they were able to get out...

I’m not sure what they did, truthfully. Caused chaos, I’m sure. There are so many walking around if you know where to look.

I can’t say much about them being stripped of their power. It never seemed that way to me. If anything, most of them are more powerful now than before, though that may be the lack of restrictions.

I have to admit, Serephina sounds like a familiar name, as does Xena. But Harley... does not.

I’m sure Noah will be happy that I have the ability to contact another person, but I can’t imagine how to start that email. ‘Yes. Hello. I heard you were a Fallen Angel, and I wanted to ask you a few questions if you don’t mind?’ Noah would never let me live it down.

Oh boy, do I believe her. As much as I hate the Council, I do have to agree. Being a Human is not the best thing I can imagine. We can’t even get off this rock, despite it trying to kill us left, right, and center.

I don’t know what you could  _possibly_  be referring to. I’m human, 100% through-and-through.

And now that I’m thinking about it, if you could visit a planet with no limitations and nothing to worry about, which one would it be? I’d like to see Mercury up close. The pictures NASA has have always felt... impersonal, to me.

Signed,

Ophie


	10. Pen Pal Program - Jason

**To:**   <angelincarnate3.30@gmail.com>   

 **From:**  <ReaderViewAvailable@mac.com>  

 **Subject:**  Re: Pen Pal Program (When will we change the name??)

 

Dear Stephen Ophie Jones,

 

I can't believe it. Of all the topics in the entire world, you of all people, bring up my favorite one. The probability is impeccable, or maybe I'm just lucky. I will talk and write about NASA for hours. How I despise them, want to be them, want to hate them, want to love them. I want to work for them or bring them to the ground. I want to build rockets, or maybe be a simple test monkey if I find myself ever so lucky.

 

But for now, I test out lipgloss for my sister because we have the same face. To answer the question everyone is  _dying_ to know; Yes, Peach Lemon Martinelli Wow IS a popping color! A total win for you and your dark-skinned friend.

 

And I too would try destroying those on the earth if I were Geia herself. Mother Nature. The Earth. We give her many different names, yet we hate her just the same. We pollute, ignore, kill. And we can't help but blame her. Global warming? Blame the greenhouse gasses we admit into her atmosphere by eating a simple cheeseburger. The human race has the balls to try and recolonize on another celestial body. All planets are queens, even pluto thank you very much.

 

Space always calmed me as a child, and even now. It is infinite, planets exploding and melting with the radiation of passing stars. It makes me and my problems seem like nothing. And the planets? One in a billion that we can see. She has always been my favorite. Pluto that is. Just a wee one, trying to make it in this vast ocean of nothingness. One day I'd like to visit her, to see the growth she has gone through. After I overtake NASA and make it my own.

 

What are we going to do today Brain?

Same thing we do everyday Pinkie.

Try and take over NASA.

Anyway...

 

From my laptop to yours,

this is Jason Rodriguez,

Signing off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ophie: @ask-the-reborn-mechanic  
> jason: @ask-the-misfits


End file.
